


Our Misery, Our Love

by laadychat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Gun Violence, I'm Sorry, big hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: Meeting Hawkmoth today wasn't expected. They had a plan, had a team, to defeat him but today turned out to not be a normal akuma battle. And today, only one of the heroes return to an empty apartment.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Our Misery, Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this. Prompts were:  
> 1.) "Please wake up."  
> 2.) "Don't leave me."  
> 3.) "Let me go."

This wasn't supposed to happen today. 

They weren't prepared, they weren't  _ ready _ . It wasn't supposed to just be the two of them— their friends were supposed to be here, standing next to them, side by side as they finally,  _ finally _ , defeated evil. 

It was just the two of them, the way it was in the beginning, and Chat Noir saw something poetic in that. The original duo, the partners with the responsibility of protecting Paris and her people. And in the end, it was just them, facing their enemies. 

What started out as a normal akuma battled, landed them here, broken, beaten, struggling to fight. But they were holding their ground, giving back just as much, and now it was  _ two against one.  _

"Give it up, Hawkmoth, you're outnumbered." Ladybug, oh so strong  _ Ladybug _ , shouted but he could see she was struggling, could see the fight draining from her. 

" _ Never _ ," he hissed, the sound of a pained, desperate man knowing his time was near. And it was near because they were the protectors of Paris, of the balance in this world, and they would fight with everything in them to do their duty. 

And he would do everything in him to protect  _ her _ . 

So when a reflection caught his eyes as Hawkmoth moved, it was his only thought;  _ protect _ ,  _ protect _ ,  _ protect _ . 

"You will not harm her." And he pushed, and  _ pushed _ , but he had been too harmed in the right, too  _ weak _ . 

He was tossed to the side, his back slamming into the wall, and he  _ couldn't get up.  _

"Chat Noir!" 

He heard her, heard the desperation, but all he could do was watch as Ladybug, his Lady, fought, his hand reaching out towards her. He needed to get up, to be by her side, to be her partner. 

Then  _ she did it _ , and he was  _ bound _ , and  _ they did it—  _

The sound. The sound was the first thing he noticed and— 

The sound. 

And she was stumbling back, her lost gaze searching for his and the sound. 

"What..." her voice, raspy as it filled the air with its disbelief, and those weren't the eyes of a victor. 

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir croaked out, fear, for the first time since walking into here, gripped his heart when she dropped to her knees. "Ladybug?" 

"Chat... I think," her hand moved away from her and—   


_ No _ . 

"I think I've been shot," her whisper drowned out all sounds as it pierced him, as it ripped through him, and  _ was that red—  _

"No, no,  _ no, _ " he forced his limbs to move, to get him closer to his partner, his  _ Ladybug _ . "No, no—"

He caught her as she fell, his arms pulling her against him, and  _ this wasn't how it was supposed to go. _

"No, no, it's going to be alright, okay? Everything's going to be alright, LB." he was frantic to tell her, not knowing whether he was trying to convince her or himself. "We can get through this, m'Lady."

"Chat…" already, her voice was faint, nothing like the way she spoke against Hawkmoth, when they both believed this would have been a win for them.

This was supposed to be a  _ win. _

"This wasn't supposed to happen," he choked out, hugging her closer, and  _ this wasn't supposed to happen. _

"It's okay, minou," the nickname tore at him, her broken voice already accepting what he refused. "We finally did it."

He shook his head because couldn't she see? "What about your lucky charm? Hurry and say it, and it'll be alright,"  _ it'll be alright, alright, alright.  _

"There was no damage done to Paris, love."

_ But he refused. _

"Don't leave me," he buried his face into her neck, his arms tightening around her. "Please don't leave, baby, Marinette,  _ please—" _

"We saved Paris, kitty."

_ We did our job. _

But why did that matter if he would no longer spend his days with her?

"It's okay, let me go, baby. We did it."

_ How?  _ How was he supposed to let go of the one person who was there for him? Who listened to him, who he vowed the rest of his life to, who he loved?

He couldn't.

But her eyes were already closed.

"No,  _ no, _ " his hands touched her cheeks, her neck, back to her cheeks, as sobs retched out of him. "Mari? Marinette? Love?"

She remained unmoving, and he shook her, unable,  _ unwilling,  _ to believe his eyes. "Baby, please, wake up."

When the spotted hero turned back to his beloved fiancée, to Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with Tikki's horror-stricken face floating by him, he knew.

He was truly, and utterly alone.

The heavens shook and the hells rattled with the wail of his anguish, with the pain of his loss.

With the pain of losing his Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

But at least Paris was no longer under the threat of Hawkmoth.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr @laadychat


End file.
